An x-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus using x-rays to obtain an image of an inside of an object. An x-ray imaging apparatus may irradiate an object with x-rays and detect x-rays that have passed through the object to form an image of an inside of the object with a non-invasive method. A medical x-ray imaging apparatus may be used in diagnosing an injury, a disease, or the like that cannot be diagnosed from outside.
A typical x-ray imaging apparatus has an x-ray source and an x-ray detector fixed within a predetermined space. Consequently, a patient has to move to an examination room in which an x-ray imaging apparatus is disposed to perform x-ray imaging.
However, because it is difficult to perform x-ray imaging using a typical x-ray imaging apparatus in a case of a patient with mobility difficulties, a mobile x-ray imaging apparatus capable of performing x-ray imaging regardless of location has been developed.
Because a mobile x-ray imaging apparatus has an x-ray source mounted at a movable main body and uses a portable x-ray detector, x-ray imaging may be performed by directly going to a patient with mobility difficulties.
One or more x-ray detectors may be stored in a mobile x-ray imaging apparatus. A considerable amount of impact may be applied to the one or more x-ray detectors during a process of storing the one or more x-ray detectors in the mobile x-ray imaging apparatus. As a result, breakage of or damage to the one or more x-ray detectors may occur.